


Sexual Distraction

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution for Royai Day - short with a little whiff of lemon. Roy's a little distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short, but I really wanted to post something for Royai Day.

Sexual Distraction

Roy brushed his lips against the side of her mouth before he moved to her neck, kissing the tender spot just behind her ear. “I love you.”  
“Mm mm.” She sighed with pleasure. “We need to stop or you’ll miss your train.”  
He ignored her half hearted protest and moved his right leg between hers and she found herself grinding against him despite herself. She pulled him closer to her, feeling his rock hard erection pressed against her thigh and they were both panting.  
“Fuck the train, I don't care,” he said.  
She groaned when his left hand ghosted over her nipple, “The next one isn't until tomorrow, Roy. You have to get back to Central, you’ve a meeting with the fuehrer tomorrow.”  
His fingers reached into the waist band of her trousers working into her knickers, “Stop trying to kill the moment, Riza.”  
She bucked again, “Fuck, Roy.”  
“What's that? Fuck me, Roy?”  
“Shut up.” She smiled and pushed him towards the bed. "How many times do I have to tell to get back to work?"

 

The End...

**Author's Note:**

> Let your imagination run riot..


End file.
